The Inheritance
by scottsman
Summary: a suprise inheritance has made Korben one of the richest men around and Leeloo has made him the happiest, but things turn upside down as Korben exwife shows up and he becomes the target of a revenge obssesed heir of Zorg.


The Floating hotels of Fhloston Paradise were an amazing sight and millions of people from all over the galaxy came to partake of their pleasure from the health spas to the casinos. In one of the busiest casinos every one stopped when a tall man with light colored hair and of course a tuxedo walked casually into the room. A chorus of exited whispers rippled through the crowd.

"That's Korben Dallas," whispered one exited girl to another as they watched his every move, "he owns a dozen hotels here and on other planets too." Korben made his way across the room heading for one of the blackjack tables. He was still a bit mystified by all the attention that he got every time he walked into one of the casinos or just took a stroll along the decks. This wasn't the life that he was used to. Just five months ago he had been a middle class human with a military pension who was spending his honeymoon with his new wife Leeloo at one of these hotels. He had suddenly been called in and told that Byron Dallas the man who owned all these hotels was his great uncle one that he never knew that he had. He was told that his great uncle knew of him and who he was, but had been very sick and was too weak to make contact. He had heard of Korben's exploits in saving the world from the dark planet, and had left his entire Estate which included billions of dollars and an entire chain of luxury hotels and resorts.

Here in the space of one day he had gone from middle class to one of the richest men in the Galaxy. He and Leeloo had moved to Fhloston and now lived in a penthouse of one of his hotels. Korben was no professional business man but he had common sense, and he was the same old down to earth guy and he treated everyone with respect and honesty including the hotel guests and they just loved his him and his hotels for it. The money just poured in until he literally would become a million dollars richer every five minutes. Whenever people asked him if he thought that inheriting that fortune was the luckiest thing that ever happened to him he would shake his head and say.

"The luckiest day of my life was when I met my beautiful wife Leeloo." Every time he called Leeloo his beautiful wife she would break into a wide grin right before she'd grab him and kiss him, so naturally he said it as often as he could. Of course no one could ever know the real story of Leeloo and Korben Dallas, besides who'd believe it anyway. Who'd believe that Leeloo was the fifth element a supreme being that had just fallen through the roof of Korben taxi and sent him on a whirlwind adventure to save the world? Well there were a few people who would believe. Vito Cornelius the Elemental Priest, the President and the general, and Ruby Rod the radio personality, but Ruby wouldn't talk he was close enough to being shipped of the loony bin as it was.

"Mr. Dallas?" the voice of the young blackjack dealer brought Korben out of his musings. Korben smiled and the young man.

"Evening, Johnny," he said sliding into a stool at the table, "Let's play cards."

Ten minutes later Korben after winning ten straight hands looked up at Johnny and gave him a knowing look.

"Johnny," he said, "will you start winning some of my money and knock off the butt kissing."

"Sir?" said Johnny.

"Stop letting me win," said Korben exasperated, "I don't like suck ups!"

Just then Korben felt two silky skinned arms go around his neck and squeeze him gently as a mess of unruly red-orange hair appeared before his right eye. Korben instantly broke into a smile and turned to see his wife Leeloo standing there wearing a snow white formal dress.

"Leeloo," said Korben, "you look beautiful!" Korben was rewarded with an ear to ear grin and a passionate kiss that lasted until the blackjack dealer cleared his throat.

"Johnny," said Korben, "I'll see you later, my wife and eye are going out to dinner." Korben and Leeloo walked out of the casino hand in hand. Getting into one of the shuttles they left the hotel and flew to a small island in the middle of the planets large oceans. They went to a little outdoor café. Korben ordered a stake and Leeloo ordered the chicken. They were in the middle of their meal when all of a sudden Korben's phone rang reaching into his pocket he pulled it out.

"Hello," he said. It was the head clerk at the hotel, his name was Geoffrey James but everyone who knew him called him G.J. for short

"G.J.," Korben snarled into the receiver, "how many times do I have to tell you not to call me when I'm out with my wife!"

"Sorry sir," Replied G.J., "Ruby Rod just walked in and demanded an interview with you."

"Listen," said Korben, "you tell that loudmouthed weirdo that he has to make an appointment just like everyone else, and if he gives you any lip about it take his cane and shove it up his you know what."

"Yes sir," said G.J. with a grin in his voice, "That's what I thought you would say." Korben smiled and hung up the phone. While he had been one the phone Leeloo had finished an entire double sized chicken dinner and had gone to wash up. She was a gorgeous woman with the appetite of a linebacker. In the meantime Korben smothered his steak in steak sauce and began to eat. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders.

"Hello, Korby baby," said a sultry voice in his ear. Korben jumped to his feet and whirled around to find himself face to face with his ex-wife."

"Charlotte!" he said in disbelief which soon turned to suspicion, "what are you doing here?"

"Well," said Charlotte, "I just began to remember how happy I was with you. I want you back Korben." She moved forward and began to rub his shoulders with the palms of her hands. Korben merely stood there looking unimpressed. Suddenly in a flurry of motion Charlotte was thrown backwards onto the table which shattered and collapsed leaving Charlotte on the floor in the middle of the rubble. Leeloo was standing there with her back pressed up against Korben's chest giving Charlotte the evil eye.

"Charlotte," said Korben with a smirk, "Meet Leeloo, my wife." Charlotte's mouth dropped open.

"Come on my dear," said Korben taking Leeloo by the hand, "our uninvited guest has spoiled my appetite."

Korben stirred and opened his eyes. Once his vision cleared he turned and looked at the clock it was 1:00 a.m. he turned over to go back to sleep and that's when he noticed that Leeloo was gone. Climbing out of bed he pulled on a robe and went to look for her. He walked in to the living room and as he was passing the balcony door he heard some quiet sniffling. Pushing the door open he stepped out on the balcony and say Leeloo sitting on the wide railing clutching something to her heart.

"Leeloo," he said quietly, "what's wrong?"

"That woman at the restaurant," Replied Leeloo, "G.J. told me who she was."

"So then you know," replied Korben crossing the balcony to stand next to her.

Leeloo nodded and looked out over the water.

"She was beautiful, and she said that she wanted you back." It was at this point that Korben finally saw what she was clutching in her hand. It was the bracelet that he had given her on their first official vacation. The inscription said simply, **_Korben loves Leeloo._**

"Wait a minute," said with a look of realization on his face, "are you worried that you're going to lose me to Charlotte?" Leeloo nodded miserably.

Korben put his arms around Leeloo and hugged her to his chest.

"Leeloo Dallas," he said, "You will never ever lose me, the day you landed in the back of my taxi cab was the day I found the other half of my soul. Besides I know Charlotte she'll chase any man that has a little extra money to throw around."

Leeloo's face widened into her trademark ear to ear grin. Korben slipped his hand under her legs and lifted her off the railing.

"Now my love," he said turning to the door and carrying her back inside, "Come back to bed."

The next morning Korben and Leeloo came walking down the stairs to the hotel restaurant having decided to eat breakfast there. They had just sat down when G.J. came running up.

"Sir," he said, "We have a problem."

"What is it?" said Korben

"Do you know those second cousins of yours Old man Byron's adopted kids?" asked G.J.

"Yeah," said Korben, "what about them?"

"We were just served legal papers by their attorney Gordon Crowe, they're contesting the Will."

"Gordon Crowe," said Korben, "How could they afford him when they were left out of Uncle Byron's will completely?"

Meanwhile…back on earth…

A tall dark hard woman wearing black leather stood in an eerie looking out the window of the office that once belonged to Zorg. Just then the door opened and a shorter man with curly hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Korben Dallas just received the papers, Zorlotta," he said

"Excellent, Wick," said Zorlotta, "Phase one of my plan is preceding perfectly so Korben Dallas will pay for what he did to my father, Zorg."

"If revenge is what you want," said Wick, "Why not just put out a contract and have the man killed."

"Because," said Zorlotta whirling around to face Wick, "My father always went with direct approach and it got him killed. Korben Dallas must be dealt far more subtly. Don't worry Wick my plan may not be as cut and dry as my father's plans werebut it will be effective. I promise you that."

TBC **Please leave a review!**


End file.
